James?
by MargieM
Summary: Csak egy rövid kis rocketshipper valami.


Jessie a hidegre ébredt. Olyan sok éve aludt már a szabad ég alatt, hogy általában meg sem érezte az esőt vagy szelet, most valamiért mégis felébredt egy hidegebb fuvallatra. Összébbkucorodott, és szorosabbra húzta a hálózsákját a válla körül összetartó madzagot. Átölelte magát. Összeszorította szemeit, és ráparancsolt magára, hogy aludjon. De minden hasztalan volt, végleg felébredt. Sóhajtva először hanyadt feküdt, majd egy pillanattal később fel is ült.

Körülnézett, már amennyire a holdfényben tudott. Hálózsákja végénél a kialudt tábortűz hamvai árválkodtak, amellett pedig hátizsákjaik hevertek. Meowth egy öreg pokrócba burkolózva szuszogott néhány méterrel odébb, nem messze szerény vacsorájuk maradékától. Jessie elfordította fejét, Jamest keresve, ám jobbján, ahol a fiú korábban feküdt, most csak egy fehér valami árválkodott, egy rózsaszállal a tetején.

A lány megdörgölte szemeit, hirtelen nem is volt már olyan álmos. Sőt, ahogy kiszabadította magát a hálózsákból, arra is gyorsan rájött, hogy nem is igazán fázott. A hűvöst sokkal inkább lelkével érezte, mint bőrén.

Szét sem kellett hajtania a fehér anyagot, hogy tudja mi az, mégis első dolga volt kiteríteni azt a földre, mintegy megbizonyosodva arról, hogy nem képzeleg, valóban James egyenruháját tartja kezében.

Nem tévedett. Fehér alapon, bíbor betű. James monogramja a gallér belső oldalára írva, kifakult kék tintával.

A lány most a rózsát vette szemügyre közelebbről. Többször látta már a fiú kezében vagy épp szájában, mint meg tudta volna számlálni, mégis most először figyelt fel rá igazán. Nem volt igazi rózsaszál, csak egy igazán jól kidolgozott művirág. Tüskéi azonban tompák voltak, szirmait pedig kissé megfakította már az idő vasfoga.

Tompa és fakó, pont mint James az utóbbi időben.

Ahogy kezei ismét végigsimítottak a kiterített ingen, egy apró papírfecni akadt a kezébe. Közel kellett emelnie arcához, hogy el tudja olvasni az írást a holdfényben. Egy szó állt csak rajta.

"Viszlát"

Jessie visszaült sarkaira, még mindig kezében tartva a rózsát és a cetlit, ahogy agyában végigfutottak a lehetséges magyarázatok arra, amit látott. James… James nem hagyná el. Semmiképp sem. Hisz, tudja milyen fontos neki.

Ugye?

A lány keresett, kutatott agyában egy másik magyarázat, _bármilyen _másik magyarázat után, de semmire sem jutott. Szemébe könnyek szöktek, ahogy megragadta a földön heverő inget és beletemette arcát. Hosszú percekig zokogott, szinte teljesen hangtalanul. Képtelen volt gondolkodni, képtelen volt cselekedni.

Tíz perc telt el így, majd tizenöt.

Végül, mikor könnyei elfogytak, vett egy nagy levegőt és megtörölte szemeit. Felpillantott az égre. Még pirkadni sem kezdett.

James még nem járhatott nagyon messze.

Jessie felállt, és végigpillantott magán. Fekete trikója volt csak rajta és egy bugyi. Szoknyája a hálózsákban, csizmája pedig a hálózsák mellett hevert. Gyorsan felhúzta őket. Kesztyűjét és egyenruhájának felső részét viszont sehol sem látta. Nem igazán volt ideje keresgélni, és valamiért Meowtht sem akarta felkelteni. Egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után lehajolt, és felvette James ingét a földről. Leporolta és magára húzta. Az felső túl hosszú és bő volt rá, az ujjak pedig kis túlzással akár még nadrágszárnak is elegek lettek volna neki, de ez egy csöppet sem zavarta. Legalább érezte a fiú illatát.

Táborhelyük a 8-as úttól északra, egy kis tisztáson volt. Lavender Townból tartottak Saffron Citybe, fél napi járóföldre voltak előbbitől és egy teljes napira az utóbbitól. Ám, Jessie-nek volt egy olyan érzése, hogy James egyik városba sem menne. Északra erdő volt, délre mező. James utálta az erdőket. Tele voltak bogarakkal és vad Pokémonokkal és haladni sem volt igazán könnyű bennük. Jessie tehát délre indult, az út és a mező felé.

Nem telt sok időbe, és el is érte az utat. Kicsit elbizonytalanodott, hiszen eddig semmi nyomát sem látta annak, hogy a fiú valóban erre indult volna, de tudta, ha most elkezd kételkedni magában, talán sosem látja viszont Jamest. Nem mintha az önbizalom garancia lett volna bármire is, ám ösztönei voltak minden, amire támaszkodni tudott, és nem engedhette meg magának, hogy egy pillanatig is kételkedjen bennük.

Az úttól délre ritkulni kezdett az erdő, jóval megnövelve a lány látóterét és, mintha az ég alja is világosodni kezdett volna keleten. Jessie ösztönösen a fénytől távolodva, délnyugatnak indult. Szíve szerint fuott volna, de tudta, hamar kifulladna és akkor még lassabban haladna, mint most.

Már majdnem egy órája ment, és már azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy fel is adja a dolgot és visszamegy a táborhelyre Meowthhoz, mikor meglátott valamit a horizonton. Már jópárszor látott különböző gyanús dolgokat feltűnni a láthatáron, ám eddig egyik sem volt Jameshez köthető. Ez alkalommal azonban érzett valamit, valamit, ami futásra ösztönözte. Azt kívánta, már sokadjára, hogy bárcsak eszébe jutott volna magával hozni a távcsövét, mikor eljött. Nyolcvan méter, hetvenöt, hetven. Ahogy futott, a "valami" egyre nagyobb lett. Körvonalai is megváltoztak; lába lett és feje.

Feje, levendula színű hajjal.

Ahogy látta, hogy James az, Jessie még gyorsabban kezdett szaladni. A fiú megállt és szótlanul megfordult, mikor meghallotta lépteit és lihegését, de nem indult el felé. Csak állt, és tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult.

- James! - kiáltotta Jessie, ahogy szó szerint nekiütközött a fiúnak. Esélyük sem volt talpon maradni, együtt hullottak a zöld fűbe. Jessie először kacagni akart örömében, hogy megtalálta és utolérte Jamest, ám a fiú arckifejezése és szótlansága egy másodperc alatt elvette jókedvét. Egy pár pillanattal később eszébe jutott a cetli is és az egyenruha is, amiket James hátrahagyott - James?

A fiú nem válaszolt, csak elfordította fejét a lánytól és megpróbált alóla kimászni. Ezt azonban Jessie nem hagyhatta. Finoman, ám határozottan megfogta a fiú fejét és arcát visszafordította sajátjához. Egy pillanatra attól félt, James becsukja szemeit, vagy megpróbálja kiszabadítani magát, de nem történt semmi. James csak feküdt, és élettelen szemekkel bámult fel rá.

- James? - az egy szóban ezer kérdés rejlett

James még mindig nem szólt semmit. Ha nem állt volna a lábán, mikor Jessie meglátta, már a legrosszabbtól tartott volna.

- Mi történt? - a lány arcán patakokban folytak a könnyek

- Felnőttem.

Jessie erre nem szólt semmit, csak tágra nyílt, könnyes szemekkel bámulta a fiút. Csak némi elkenődött szemfesték kellett volna szemei alá és pont úgy nézett volna ki, mint egy Zs-kategóriás dráma egyik szereplője, a film végjátéka alatt. James még sosem látta így őt, naivan, gyengén és védtelenül. Most ébredt csak rá igazán, hogy minden keménység és gonoszság ellenére Jessie legbelül még mindig csak egy kislány volt. Az a kislány, akinek édesanyja eltűnt, akinek nem voltak soha babái. Aki olyan egyedül volt a világban, mint amilyen egyedül ő mindig is érzete magát szülei óriási villájában.

Akit megint elhagytak.

- Ne csináld Jessie... - kezdte, ahogy a lány összeszorított ajka megremegett, mint egy óvodásé, mielőtt az elbőgi magát - Hát tényleg nem érted?

Jessie nem bízott a hangjában, ezért csak megrázta a fejét. Nem értette. Nem értette és minden vágya az volt, hogy James elmagyarázza neki.

- Évek óta ugyanazt csináljuk. Újra meg újra, minden nap. Meowth kitalál valamit, mi megpróbáljuk megvalósítani, és a végén pofára esünk. Minden egyes átkozott nap.

Jessie a földet kezdte bámulni, szeméből csendben hullottak a könnyek.

- És én vagyok az oka. Nem te cseszel el minden egyes küldetést és nem is Meowth. Én rontok el mindent. Az én hibám ez az egész.

- James... - próbált közbevágni a lány, sikertelenül. James már túl jól belejött a monológjába.

- És tudod mit? Elegem van ebből az egészből. Elegem van abból, hogy minden egyes nap elrontok valamit. Hogy minden egyes nap az orrom előtt lóbálják, amit szeretnék és nem lehet az enyém. Hogy egy kibaszott kis Pikachu megszerzése irányítja az életem, és még ha megszerezném se lenne az enyém. Hogy egyetlen Pokémonom van és azt sem én fogtam. Hogy minden nap látnom kell az arcod.

Jamest sem az arcán patakokban folyó könnyek, sem elcsukló hangja nem érdekelte. Az igazat megvallva, már régen túl volt azon a ponton, hogy _bármi _is érdekelje. Ahogy beszélt, lelökte magáról a lányt és felállt. Elfordult.

- Sajnálom Jessie. Te talán fel tudsz állni ezer és egy pofáraesés után, de én nem. Hidd el, ez nekem sem könnyű.

A lány kővé dermedve figyelte egy pár pillanatig James hátát, mielőtt letörölte volna könnyeit, felpattant és utána indult volna.

- Hová mész? - kérdezte, remélve, hogy segít valamit, ha egy kicsit eltereli a témát

- A tengerhez. Bele akarom vetni magam. - bár James hangja csöpögött a gúnytól, valami mégis volt benne, ami megijesztette a lányt

- Akkor minek a hálózsák és Wheezing?

- Te is tudod, hogy nem merném megtenni. Ehhez is túl gyáva vagyok, pont mint minden máshoz.

- Hát épp ez az James! - ragadta meg Jessie a fiú karját - A gyávák azok akik feladják. Te nem vagy gyáva. Épp ellenkezőleg. Bátor vagy, okos és kitartó. És szeretnivaló. És jóképű. Hidd el, együtt elkapjuk azt a Pikachut. Tudom, hogy sikerülni fog.

James szárazon felkacagott. Már nem is igazán a lányra nézett, tekintete valahol a horizonton pihent annak válla felett.

- Pikachu? Te tényleg ennyire naiv vagy? Azt hiszed erről beszéltem? Egy istenverte Pikachuról?

Jessie lehajtotta a fejét. Ha James ránézett volna, nem kerülte volna olyan tudatosan tekintetét, még azt is látta volna, hogy elpirult. Pár pillanat telt el csendben, és a fiú kezdte azt hinni, már nem is kap választ, mikor Jessie végül alig hallhatóan megszólalt.

- Nem, nem vagyok naiv. Épp ezért, soha nem hittem igazán el, hogy úgy is érthetnéd a dolgokat, mint ahogy érted. Ahogy _én _értem. Vagy most tévedek? Most vagyok naiv?

A lány szíve hevesen vert, úgy érezte, mintha maratont futott volna, pedig alig pár szót szólt csak. Arca rákvörös volt. Kezei remegtek. Homlokán izzadtságcseppek jelentek meg. Fel sem mert nézni, mert félt, hogy a fiú csak arra vár, hogy láthassa a megalázottságot a szemében, mikor kineveti.

Ám James nem nevetett vagy szólt bármit is. A lány azonban érezte egyik kezét, ahogy az a vállát súrolta mielőtt álla alá nyúlt volna. A fiú keze nem tűrt ellentmondást, Jessie-nek fel kellett néznie. Tekintetük találkozott.

Jessie ugyanazt a komolyságot látta a fiú szemében, ami a sajátjában is ült, és amiből félt, hogy az viccet csinálna. Egyikük sem mozdult, arcuk mégis közeledett egymáshoz. Szemük lassan lecsukódott. Ajkuk összeért.

Hogy pillanatok teltek-e el vagy órák, egyikük sem tudta. Mikor ajkaik végül elszakadtak egymástól, James olyan szorosan ölelte át a lányt, hogy az alig kapott levegőt. Nem mintha ez egy csöppet is zavarta volna.

Percekig álltak így, mielőtt Jessie óvatosan kiszabadította volna magát a fiú karjaiból. Ezalkalommal James bámult lefelé, a még mindig összekulcsolt kezeikre.

- Visszajössz hozzánk? Hozzám?

A fiú nem válaszolt.

- Szükségünk van rád.

- Mégis miért? - James hangja a korábbi lemondó helyett most sokkal inkább incselkedő volt

- Hogy Meowth ne az én arcomat marja meg minden alkalommal, ha elszúrunk valamit. - mosolyodott el Jessie. Voltak ugyan komoly indokai is, de örült, hogy a fiú a kevésbé fájdalmas utat választja.

- Te túl szép vagy, hogy szenvedj. - nézett ismét fel James, és ő is elmosolyodott, ahogy látta, hogy a lány egy kicsit elpirult

- Akkor erre szükséged lesz.

Jessie kiszabadította kezét a fiúéból és gyorsan kibújt annak egyenruhájából. Részéről teljesen ártatlan volt a gesztus, ám még jobban elpirult, amikor meglátta James leplezetlen tekintetét és elégedett vigyorát.

Bármikor máskor felpofozta volna a fiút valami ilyesmiért, sőt, még akár kevesebbért is, ám ma csak vigyorogni tudott, ahogy a földre ejtette az inget.

Úgy látszik, Jamesnek várnia kell még egy kicsit, hogy ismét egyenruhájában feszíthessen.

**Vége**


End file.
